Incrystalline
by ndripcurlgirl14
Summary: An old case with no leads comes to haunt the detectives. The serial rapist and killer uses a drug called Incrystalline on his victims and he has made it known that Benson is a future victim. R&R 1st L&O:SVU fic. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Benson exited her apartment building walking to her partner's SUV. This had been a ritual for the two detectives for years. "Good morning," she chirped.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot said grumpily. This had been his attitude since his divorce with his wife Kathy.

Liv knew he was having a tough time, but she was getting tired of his dour mood and him shutting her out. It seemed like they never talked to each except about cases and what they wanted to get to eat.

Elliot started to drive to the precinct in silence. "Hey El, how's everything been going?"

"Fine." He answered quickly.

Then she knew that he would open up a little if she asked her next question, "How are your kids doing?"

"They are doing ok. It was my weekend and we had some fun." He smirked from the thought of the weekend.

"Oh really, like what," she smiled. She was finally getting him to talk some.

"We went to the park played some ball, got some ice cream, and went to the movies."

"Sounds fun."

"Ya, it really was."

"I'm sorry El that you haven't been able to spend that much time with them, but you know that you are a very good father."

He gave out a huge sigh as he pulled up to the precinct, "Let's not talk about this anymore."

* * *

The two detectives entered the building with the sound of telephones ringing and papers shuffling.

Just as they were about to sit down they heard Cragen yell from across the room, "Don't get to comfortable detective, our favorite serial rapist and killer has come out of hiding and did his handy work on the new victim." Olivia and Elliot were not happy with how this case was going. The guy seemed to have no motive. The only connection between the victims was that they were single women with thriving careers and had traces of the banned drug incrystalline.

Incrystalline was a drug that the rapist used so he could over power his victims. The drug temporally paralyzed they whole body. His MO portrays him as a misogynist psycho-rapist and killer.

It had been a month since his last crime, probably because they found a large amount of blood at the scene of the last crime that didn't belong to the victim. Unfortunately the guy wasn't in the system.

Olivia sighed heavily. Elliot noticed how much this case got under her skin just as it did his. "Don't worry Liv; we'll catch the son of bitch this time."

* * *

The two detectives burst onto the crime scene with Detective Stabler first. Someone from CSU approached him quickly, "Detective Stabler, I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears," Elliot responded.

"I need to talk to you alone and it's best if your partner wait to enter the crime scene."

"What's this about," Elliot said as they started to walk off. He gave Olivia a nod to just do what the officer asked.

"I thought it would be best if you told your partner that the perp left a note for her."

"What!" Immediate concern filled Elliot's face.

"He left some photos behind too. He's been stalking. He said that he became intrigued with her when she was working on the case." The officer from CSU gave Elliot the pictures. There was at least a dozen. One of her on the crime scene, one of her walking into the precinct, one of her entering her apartment building, one of Elliot and her eating a late dinner, and the one that really made his skin crawl was one of her in a towel pulling the blinds down after getting out of the shower. The others were just pictures of either her walking alone or with Elliot.

"We already dusted for prints and there wasn't even a smudge," the CSU officer said.

Elliot looked over at his partner. She caught his glance and started to tap on her watch. He started to walk over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and took her into the empty hallway.

"Liv, I don't know how else to tell you this, but this guy has been stalking you. He left you a note at the crime scene."

Olivia's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say except, "Can I see the note?"

"Ya sure," he said taking his hand off her shoulder. The Stabler and Benson walked up to the crime scene and saw the woman naked on the floor with blood surrounding her. Elliot was then handed the note. He took a glance at it and passed to Olivia.

_Dear Detective Olivia Benson,_

_I have become intrigued with you for the past few months. As you have figured out, I was greatly injured from my last victim. Time has passed and I've healed, unfortunately for my victim, she never will. I'll get to the point. Women like you need to be broken and put back into your place. You should feel honored that I'm writing you this letter. I've never contacted my victims in advance before. See you around._

_Yours Truly_

"Great, he's a gentleman. He writes formal letters," Olivia said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Down at the precinct Cragen called Benson and Stabler to his office. Olivia walked in first with Elliot behind.

"So I hear our guy is trying to be pen pals with you now Olivia," Cragen said looking at her with a concerned face.

"Listen captain. Don't take me off this case. I bet it will help the case more if I'm on it," Olivia pleaded before Cragen could even tell her she was off the case.

"I bet it will help you get killed also Olivia!" Elliot was shocked that she was being serious, but then again this was Olivia Benson.

"I'm going to have to say that I agree with Olivia," Cragen answered back looking at Elliot.

"You're crazy!"

"Let me finish. I also agree that it is very dangerous, but no more dangerous then it would be if she wasn't working on the case. That is why Olivia will be under detail."

Olivia sighed at the thought of rookie cops watching her every move, "Can't we think of something else."

"Yes, I have. I knew you wouldn't be happy about it so the detail will be outside your apartment and you and your partner will stay together in the same apartment until this case is over," Cragen responded.

Elliot and Olivia sat down at there desks. Neither of them said a word to each other. Olivia and Elliot were finishing the paperwork from the crime scene. There had been no leads, just as before. They pulled out everything they had on the case. There were never any good leads, not even the pharmaceutical company that was doing research on the drug had been a bad lead before. Olivia sighed and threw pen down on the desk. She then held her head up with her hand as she looked at more files.

"Liv, do you want to talk about it," Elliot asked looking at her.

She looked up at his concerned face and blue eyes. "Not really Elliot."

"Come on Liv, I'm your partner and your friend."

"So it's ok for you to not talk to me, but not ok for me not to talk to you?"

"You're case is bit more extreme than my problems."

"It's eight o'clock partner. Let's go get something to eat and go home," Olivia said getting up from her chair. Elliot got up from his chair and handed Olivia her coat.

* * *

The two partners reached Olivia's apartment. Olivia played with her keys and tried to find the right one. Elliot was looking around the hallway as she opened her door. Before she got in Elliot walked in front of her and started to check the apartment.

"Come on El, I'm a cop too," she said in frustration while shutting and locking her door.

"I'm just being cautious."

Olivia threw her keys down onto the kitchen table and walked to the couch and sat down. Elliot followed. Olivia finally felt the pressure of the day. Usually whenever she got home she finally felt the pressure of the day because she didn't have to be in cop mode any more. She turned to Elliot, "What am I going to do El?"

"For right now?"

"Sure."

"I say that since women love bubble baths that you go take one, watch some TV, and get some sleep. I have a feeling that we are going to have another long day tomorrow," he said with a sad smile.

"Well before I take your advice, let me help you pull out the couch bed," she said getting up from the couch. Both of them grabbed the end of the couch and lifted up the bed part and laid it on the ground. Olivia then went to her cabinet in the corner and gave him some sheets and a pillow.

"Here you go," she said as she started to walk away.

"Hey I thought you said you were going to help me?" he said laughing.

She kept walking and said, "No I didn't. I said I'd help you pull out the bed. If you need anything just help yourself." She then closed her bedroom door and took the advice of her partner.

* * *

Olivia wasn't able to sleep that night and she knew why. Even though Elliot was in the next room she could let go and feel what she was really feeling because she was finally alone. She cried a little when she turned on the faucet for the tub so that the noise would muffle her crying, but she still hadn't been able to let all her frustration out. She cried softly in her pillow for a while and then just laid in her bed thinking.

_What if this guy killed more women, which was most likely going to happen? What if she couldn't catch this guy before he got her?_

These thoughts kept going through her head until she fell asleep, but about two hours later her phone rang. She got up from her bed and walked to the dresser.

"Benson."

"Detective, we have a lead on your case; another victim that's in the hospital and conscious."

She thought that she could leap for joy, finally a lead on this bastard.

"Me and my partner will be right there."

Olivia walked to her living room were Elliot was suppose to be sleeping. He was already half way dressed.

"I heard you. You know your walls are very thin," he said grabbing his button up shirt.

"Well I'll get dressed then. Since you are almost ready why don't you go get us some coffee across the street."

"Sorry Liv, I'm not leaving the apartment without you. Something can happen between here and there."

"Fine," she said as she rolled her eyes. It was too early to argue. She went to her room and got dressed quickly and they were off to the hospital.

* * *

The officer at the door filled them in on the victim. "Her name is Molly Minas. She's a marine biologist at the aquarium. We found her at her apartment. She was raped and had traces of incrystalline. We believe whoever reported the rape was the perp."

"There goes our strong lead," Elliot said sarcastically.

Olivia entered the victim's hospital room. She just saw a scared brown haired woman looking at her terrified.

"Hi Molly, I'm Detective Olivia Benson."

"The Olivia Benson," she said in a panicked tone.

"What's the matter Molly," Olivia said rushing to her bedside.

"He talked about you while he was," she cut herself off.

Olivia looked at her with her soft brown eyes and asked, "My partner is waiting outside. If you want him to come in then he will, but if you don't want him to then I can take your statement alone."

The victim cleared her throat. She pulled her self up so she could be sitting up and then she said in a stronger voice than before, "He can come in."

Olivia opened the door a crack and told Elliot to come in. Elliot came in and gave the victim a comforting smile.

"Ms. Minas this is my partner Elliot Stabler," Olivia said, "Are you ready to give us your statement?"

The victim nodded. "I was opening the lock to my apartment when all of a sudden I feel this sharp pick on my arm. It felt like a needle and before I knew it the guy had me from behind and was ejecting me with something. He took me into my apartment. I struggled, hence the burses on my face and arms, and before I knew it my body was tingling. The arm that he stuck me with was the first part of my body that went numb and with in a minute or two my whole body was numb. I couldn't speak or anything. I could scream muffled cries, but I couldn't open my mouth. All I could do was blink."

"Then what happened," Elliot tried to continue the story.

Her voice began to get shaky, "Then he took me to my bedroom and put me on my bed. He took his clothes off and then mine and raped me. The only thing I could think of was thank GodI at least I couldn't feel it. While he was doing it all her could talk about was her."

"Who's her?" Elliot asked.

"Me," Olivia said a little shaky. Elliot looked at Olivia's blank face as she sat down on the nearest chair.

"What did he say Molly?" Elliot came closer to Molly.

"He said that he couldn't wait to meet her. That seeing her broken was going to be the best thing. He told me that he was letting me live because he wanted her to find him. He also told me to tell her that her partner can't protect her. That she was going to get it good," she said and then burst into tears. Elliot reached to hug her and she cried into his chest.

"Molly, did you get a good look at this guy?" Elliot said after she calmed down some.

"He was white," she said as Olivia snapped out of her shock and started to write it down, "semi bald, brown eyes, small black rimmed glasses, he was a little overweight, and he was about medium height."

"Thank you for your cooperation Molly. Do you have anyone coming to meet you?"

"My mother hopped on a plane about an hour ago."

"If you have anything else that you remember and need to tell us you can call me at this number," Elliot handed her his card, "but I don't think it will be necessary."

"Was my report good enough?"

"You did a wounderful job in helping us."

"Thank you," she said.

"No, thank you," Olivia said.

Olivia walked fast toward the door because she felt as ifthe place was suffocating her. They walked outside the hospital and Elliot finally caught up with her. And put his hand on her shoulder. She spun around angrily at Elliot. Her eyes were welled up with tears.

"Come on El we have to get to the station," she said trying to hide her tears. She turn away from him and walked away.

"Olivia," Elliot said pleadingly. He caught up to her again and put his hand on her shoulder. This time she gave in and started sob. He turned her around and hugged her tight.

"It's ok to cry Liv." She pulled away from his grip to look at Elliot.

"We're going to catch this son of a bitch and he's going to jail and hopefully the needle," she said looking at Elliot with determination in her eyes.

Elliot moved Olivia's hair from her face, "We will Liv. We'll find him."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**_Sorry it took awhile. I've been out of town. This chapter is kinda slow. It'll get better. I almost had this whole story written out, but i read it and thought, **wow this story is almost like every other story out there**, so if it takes me awhile to get a chapter up it mean i have writers block and that i havent had time to write. but im pretty sure where this is going now. I hope I have the characters right. Cause I've read some stories and have been thought that they are writing totally different characters and their names just happen to be Stabler and Benson. I'll shut up now. **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Later that day at the precinct Cragen called Olivia to his office. When she walked in she saw a man sitting down in front of his desk.

"Olivia, this is Dr. Nathan Busiek. Please sit down," Cragen said. She didn't like where this was going. She just shook Dr. Busiek's hand and sat down.

Everyone just sat in silence until Cragen spoke up, "Olivia, I know I said it would be better if you work on this case and I still think so, but after what happened today I think you should have some secession with Dr. Busiek until this case is over. Huang thought it would be a good idea to find a therapist that's outside the police work."

"Captain, I'm fine. We deal with these kinds of perps all the time."

"But usually these perps don't go after you."

"Olivia, it's ok if we talk. Everything will be confidential," Busiek said. Busiek had a full head of brown hair and blue eyes. She could tell that the hair was a toupee, but it was a good one.

"There really is no way around it, is there captain?"

"No Olivia, there isn't," Cragen said staring at Olivia.

"What time do you want to meet?" Olivia said turning to Busiek. She gave up any more restraint. She knew that it would leave to no where.

"How about now?" He said getting up.

* * *

After getting something to drink and telling Elliot she would be gone from her desk for a while Olivia sat down facing Busiek.

"Usually our sessions will be at my place slash office," he said.

"You don't have your own office?"

"No, I live alone and I figured that it would be cheaper to just rent one big place rather than two small ones."

"So what do you want me to talk about?" Olivia said a bit unfriendly.

"How about this morning and your feelings about it."

"Well I'm mad," she said. Busiek just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"What do want to hear?" She said frustrated.

"I want to know what you are feeling."

"Today just made me angry because this guy is calling all the shots it seems. We haven't really found any evidence except the evidence he said that he let us have," Olivia looked at her drink and continued, "I'm afraid that this creep is going to lead one of us into a trap."

"When you say one of us, you mean you and Stabler. Correct?"

"Yes."

"So how has it been having your partner stay with you?"

"Ok I guess."

"You guess? Have you and Stabler been getting along."

"We've been having some problems, but after this morning they seemed to get better. You see, we have a problem of not letting each know how the other one is feeling and we shut each other out. It's been causing some tension."

"Like what?"

"Elliot's been having a tough time with the divorce and he misses his kids. He doesn't say it but I can just tell. Sometimes I feel that he blames me for his divorce."

"Would he have a valid reason to blame you?"

"I think so. I represent his work. His work is what caused him not to be home with his family and he not being home caused a lot of his problems."

"But that's not your fault."

"But I feel like it is," Olivia said finally looking up at Busiek.

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"No."

"Maybe you should. This could solve the problem between you two."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot finally got to her apartment at 1:30 in the morning. They figured they could get some sleep before having to go back to the precinct. All they said was good night to each other and they both went to bed. Olivia just lay on her bed though not able to go to sleep. All she could think of was the case and her therapy session. She finally decided to get up and go to the kitchen to get some tylenol pm.

Olivia walked to the kitchen as quite as she could without waking Elliot on the couch.

Then she heard his voice in the dark, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. You?" she replied reaching for the light switch. They both squinted as the light flickered on. Elliot sat up on the couch bed. Olivia went and sat on the edge of it.

"Not a wink," he finally replied. He sighed at the thought of it.

"I need to talk to you Elliot," Olivia said as she looked down at the sheets. She turned to him and sat with her legs crossed.

"What is it," Elliot gave her a concerned look. She didn't know if she could back out of it now. She felt a bit silly, feeling the way she did.

"I feel that one of the reasons why we have been distant lately is because," she sighed and looked at him, "that you place some of the blame of your divorce on me because I'm apart of your work."

Elliot's mouth dropped some after what she said. He then spoke up, "Olivia, I-I don't blame you at all for what happened. True that my divorce happened because I was at work a lot and there were some other things, but it was never your fault. And I know that I probably took things out on you and I'm sorry."

"I understand and it was ok."

"No, it wasn't ok for me to snap at you a lot and take out my frustration. You didn't deserve that at all. I don't know why I took it out on the person I-"he stopped himself. He didn't know why he would say love he thought to himself before Olivia interrupted his thoughts.

"You what?" She said staring at him with her brown eyes.

"I don't know why I took it out on one of the people I care about." Nice save he thought to himself.

"Well I'm glad we talked about this I feel better now," she said.

It was silent for a moment.

"I think that divorce is probably one of the worst things ever," Elliot said.

Olivia just continued to let him talk.

"There is nothing worse then knowing that your love for that person isn't strong enough to withstand the fighting and bickering. That maybe you are better off apart."

"Do you still love Kathy?"

"There will always be a part of me that loves Kathy. She is the mother of my children and we were married for a long time, but we were just miserable. Not just us but the kids too. It's going to take time to adjust to this but I think in the long run we are better off."

Olivia just nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"Thanks," he said looking straight into her eyes.

She thought he was being sarcastic. "I'm sorry. You're better than I am at saying the right things," she said with a bit of a chuckle.

"No, I mean it. Thanks for listening. It's what I needed," he was still staring at her. She felt bad for him. She knew this was hard but she was also glad that he was opening up.

"No problem El."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Elliot sat at their desk just looking through all the piles of paper work. Elliot threw down his pen and leaned back in his chair and let out a big sigh. Olivia just looked up at him. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that this is going no where.

"What do you want to do now partner," she said.

"I think we need to stop looking at the crime scenes and look at every detail of the victims lives," he said rubbing his eyes.

Cragen walked out of his office and overheard what Elliot said. "Well that's going to have to wait. There's been another victim." Cragen handed him the address and walked back to his office.

Elliot looked at Olivia. Her eyes were wide. He didn't want to put her through this. She got up from her chair and grabbed her coat.

"Damn it," he yelled as he got up and push his chair in. He pushed it in so hard that his picture of his kids fell down and shattered. Olivia bent down to pick up the pieces. Elliot saw her picking up the pieces and immediately grabbed the waste basket and went down to help her. Olivia looked and felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry," she said, not knowing why she was apologizing to him.

"No I am. I'm just frustrated with this case," he said still picking up the pieces. The frame that said #1 Dad was scattered everywhere. They both looked up at each other at the same time and were about an inch apart. Elliot saw that her face was white. They both slowly got up still looking at each other. When they were standing straight up Elliot spoke up, "Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

She was at a loss of words and her mind was somewhere else now.

"I-I think so," she said hesitantly and finally blinking. Elliot put his hand on her shoulder just as he always did when she needed to be comforted.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"No I need to go," she said. There was something different about the way her eyes looked. They looked dimmer. Her brown eyes were missing that fire he used to see everyday.

He sighed, "Ok then. Let's get a move on."

"Wait," she said. She handed him the picture that had been in the frame. He looked down at it and gave it a faint smile.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

They finally arrived at the scene of the crime. It was the pent house of crime novelist Kelly Swann. Olivia and Elliot walked in to the catastrophe in the pent house. Blood was on the walls, there was glass from broken knick knacks, and the couch was tipped over along with the lamp. 

"It looks like she put up a hell of a fight," Elliot said walking over the broken glass.

Olivia just swallowed down the thought of that happening to her. She couldn't think about it. She had to believe that it wouldn't happen. Elliot walked in front of her to the bedroom of the pent house. Elliot saw the victim first and gasped. This had to be one of the worst killings in the case. The body was mutilated. Cuts all over her face and stabs all over her body. Her right had been cut off and it lay next to her. Underneath it was an envelope that said "_Open." _Elliot didn't have to wonder who it was for. Olivia had followed Elliot into the room. She felt like she was going to get sick, but she held it down. Her eyes went toward the note. She instantly put her gloves on and walked to the bed and picked up the hand unwillingly so she could grab the note. She hesitantly opened the blood splattered envelope. She could feel Elliot behind her and his gaze on the letter. She unfolded it and they both quietly read its content.

_My Dear Olivia,_

_I see that leaving my last victim alive was a big mistake. It seems that even a description of me didn't get you any where. I left you another present of mine. She was a good writer. Her books were always on the best sellers list. You think that after writing all those crime novels she would know better. Tisk tisk. Her hand being chopped off was her idea. Of course she never thought it would happen to her, but now she was able to live through the pain of one of her characters. Nevertheless my dear, your time is drawing near. I just hope that you realize that no one can stop the inevitable, not even you knight in shining armor._

_Sincerely Yours_

They both finished at the same time. Elliot was quick to say what he felt, "I swear to God Liv, I want to kill this son of a bitch with my own two hands." His fists were clenched. He turned to face the crime scene.

Olivia couldn't hold it down any longer, she was going to be sick. She hurried outside the penthouse without saying anything to Elliot. She rushed down the stairs and ran down to the door and kept running till she got to the alley. She threw up onto the ground. She reached for the wall and braced herself as breakfast came back to visit.

Tears came from her eyes and she felt as if her heart were going to leap out of her chest. While she was in the middle of throwing up she felt someone very familiar hold her hair back. She thought it could have been Elliot but for some reason she knew it wasn't him. After she was done throwing up she was instantly curious as to who was holding her hair. Then she felt the person pull her hair and pull her gun out of her holster and threw it. She was about the scream but he put his hand over her mouth. He pulled her farther down the alley and into a corner. She couldn't see anything because he was dragging her from behind. She could feel his breath on her neck as she cried muffled screams. He let go of her hair and started to talk but he still had his hand tight over her mouth. He had a voice distorter device so she couldn't hear his real voice.

"Now is not the time detective," said the distorted voice behind her, "but I just want to make clear that no matter where and when I can take you away at any time. There's no hiding." Olivia was still struggling against him. She then found what she was looking for, a foot. She quickly stomped hard on the top of his foot and then elbowed him in the ribs so that he would let go of his grip. She hoped that she could get a good glance at him when she spun around but his face was hidden with a ski mask. He was very careful not to let any curse words out. He then kicked her hard in the stomach. She felt the impact and instantly the wind was knocked out of her as she fell down onto the ground.

He then started to flee the scene. She got up quickly to run after him. He ran down the alley and turned to run down the street. She had never ran that fast before, she had to catch him so she could stop this madness right now. He then ran into a crowd of people. Her eyes lost him in the crowd. He must have slowed down and took off his mask because he was now lost in a crowd of many faces. She kept running and looking for him, but she couldn't find him. Olivia then felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around and kicked the person who touched her. She then saw Stabler on the ground looking up at her with his hand in the air.

Olivia quickly bent down and gave her partner a hand to help him up. "You scared me Elliot!" She said breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he said as he grabbed his stomach where she kicked him.

"I almost had him," she yelled and threw her arms up in frustration.

"I know, I was running after you when I saw that you where chasing the guy," he said looking around, "I lost him the same time you did."

Olivia started to pace back and forth. She was livid and terrified at the same time. The guy could have killed her and she could have caught him. Elliot saw the panic in her face. He stopped her pacing by putting both hand on her shoulders and guided her out of the way of people on the sidewalk.

He then said in a quite voice, "What happened Liv, you're shaking." One of his hands went to her cheek.

"I-I couldn't stomach the crime scene any longer and I ran down to the alley to throw up. When I was throwing up someone held my hair back. At first I thought it was you but then I knew it wasn't. He took my gun and threw it and pulled me into the corner of the alley. He had a voice distorter and he was taking to me," she said looking blankly.

"What did he say?" Elliot's voice still stayed calm but his eyes got wider.

Olivia answered back in a shaky voice, "Um… he told me that my time was almost near and that no matter what the circumstance he would get me," she paused, "I then got away and he started to run."

Olivia was still shaking. Elliot grabbed her and held her in a full embrace. He wasn't going to let go until she could stop.

"I don't know if I'm shaking because I'm angry or terrified," she managed to muffle out.

"It's both Liv," he said in an assuring tone. He stared out into the street as he held her. Now Elliot felt sick. Even though it was during the day and she was with him she still was attacked. He didn't know how he was going to get him and her through this. All he knew is that right know he had to comfort Olivia.

* * *

_A/N: I hope this chapter was better. I got it up as soon as I could. Hey Tina did I do a better job and describing? I hope so. Thanks for the constructive criticism._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been really busy. thanks for your help tina.

* * *

Olivia quietly sat in Dr. Busiek's office as he sat across from her quietly. It was a small room with a desk in it. There was also a coffee table in the middle and two chairs on either side. Busiek sat on one side and she sat on the other side. All she could hear was the ticking of his clock.

Busiek finally broke the silence, "So are we going to talk at all today Olivia?"

"I'm tired of talking," she answered numbly. The past week had been too emotional and now she was just numb.

"We don't have to talk about the case."

"The case has become my life right now. What else is there to talk about?"

"We could talk about you and your partner," he said looking into her eyes.

"What about my partner," she said being difficult.

"Why are you shutting up your thoughts Olivia?" Busiek said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired of people always asking how I am. I know I should be glad that many people care, but I just get tired of explaining myself."

"Who asks you the most?"

"Elliot, of course, but its cause he's always with me when something happens."

"Are you comfortable telling Elliot your feelings?"

"Yes."

"So what did you tell him after you were attacked?"

Olivia looked around the room. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her to relive that day.

"I told him that I was terrified," she said finally looking at him. He gave a faint smile. She was a taken aback by it but she figured he was happy that he made progress in the session.

* * *

Olivia walked back into precinct 1-6 after her therapy appointment. Everyone looked up from their desk when she walked in. This had been happening for days, but she just never realized it till now. She wasn't mad at them for being concerned, but mad that they had to be concerned. It was just another way the perp was changing her life. Olivia managed to make it to her desk and pretended that no one was looking at her.

She sat down and at that moment Elliot looked up from his work and looked at her. She had it that was the last straw.

"What!" She yelled at him in frustration. She felt bad for exploding at him but it just came out.

Elliot put his hands up in defense and said, "Nothing."

"Well then would you stop staring at me!"

"Whatever you want Liv," he said a little pissed off.

Olivia rolled her eyes and went to work on the files.

A few hours rolled by and it was now getting close to midnight. Elliot and Olivia were the last ones there, except for Cragen.

"We should get home, get a shower, and a few hours of sleep," Elliot said throwing a file down on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Olivia.

"I don't know how much sleep I am going to be able to get," Olivia said in a frustrated tone still looking at the paper in front of her.

"You can at least shower and relax a little bit Liv," Elliot's tone stayed calm.

"I don't know how much I'm going to relax either," she said in a snappy tone this time as she continued to look at the paper in front of her.

"Ok then you will at least get a shower," Elliot shouted.

She finally looked up and seethed back, "Fine then lets go!"

"What? Did you want to stay here all night Liv? You need to get some rest," Elliot shouted back. She got up silently and grabbed her coat. She jerkily put it on. She was still pissed off about the day and the way the case was going. Elliot got up and did the same thing she did without noticing it. Olivia stormed out in front of him.

* * *

It was silent the whole time they were driving back to her apartment. When they finally got inside Olivia just walked to her room and slammed her door. Elliot had enough. He was in a bad mood and she was in a bad mood. He jerked open her door walked into her room before she had time to do anything.

"Have you been waiting to slam your damn door all day Liv!" he said angrily at her from across the room. She became just as furious.

"I thought we were supposed to get some rest El," she said in a mockingly. He shook his head. She was acting like a child, but he didn't realize that he was too.

"You know sometimes you can act like a stubborn brat!"

"And you can be a stubborn son of a bitch!"

Elliot just sighed heavily at the comment. He pushed up his already rolled up sleeves and started to say something, but he stopped himself. He just turned around and left her room, slamming the door behind him. Olivia closed her eyes in frustration and sat on her bed. She turned on her TV and heard headlines like "Anti-terrorist activist are hiding in Iran. U.S. military promises to end the vigilante group. The President said today that event though these activists have good intentions; it is not helping the spread of democracy." Olivia couldn't listen to the news and she really wasn't. The news didn't really matter to her right now. She had only turned on the TV so that Elliot couldn't hear her quietly sob herself to sleep.

* * *

In the morning the tension was still there. Just as Olivia went for the door so they could leave, Elliot stopped her by touching her arm. "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night," Elliot said as he stepped in front of her so that he could face her.

She didn't say anything so he continued, "Liv, we're going to get through this." She smiled at this. The fact that he said 'we' made her feel better. She wasn't the only one suffering from this case, he was too. Even though he was concerned about her constantly, maybe he was concerned for himself at the same time.

"I'm sorry too El. Your mother isn't a bitch," she smiled again.

"Why Detective Benson, is that a smile," he asked smiling back. It was the first time he's seen a genuine smile on her face since this whole mess began.

"I guess it is a smile."

"Well I guess we're both just stubborn because you're not a brat," he said smiling still.

Olivia was still smiling as she stared into her partner's eyes. Elliot felt strange for a moment. He forgot how warm that smile was to him. How it always made him smile no matter what. I was amazing to him how her being happy was one of the most beautiful things in the world. He edged forward a little and so did she. Both of their smiles faded as they looked deeper into each other's eyes. Elliot then noticed something that moment. He noticed that just by looking in her eyes that she was going to be ok. This was a big relief to him. Olivia then snapped out of the trance she was in and broke the silence, "Come on Elliot. It's going to be another tough day at the office." He also snapped back to reality and only could give her a nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia and Elliot were in an interrogation room with all the victims' files spread out. This was their last desperate attempt to find something to connect the victims, except the fact that they were all successful women and live in New York. Olivia's beeper then went off. She looked to see who it was. It was Busiek paging her and reminding her that the therapy session was in an hour. She sighed. She was tired of this whole therapy thing.1

"Sorry El, I have to go to my therapy appointment," she said walking to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Elliot said looking up from the papers.

"No, I'll be fine. Detail will follow me there and back. I want you to stay focused on this. If you come across anything I'll only be a few blocks away and the address is on my desk so if you need to come pick me up for some reason," she said looking back.

"You sure you don't want me to tag along," he asked one more time.

"Positive," she said a little annoyed.

"Have fun," he said sarcastically as she left the room.

* * *

Olivia got to her therapist office. She still thought it was weird how he worked out of his home, but she knew he was probably just trying to make ends meet. It was on the top floor and it was the only place up there. She knocked on the door hesitantly. She wasn't ready for today's appointment. She was tired of therapy. She knocked on the door and heard Busiek say, "Come in, its unlocked Detective."

Olivia walked in and saw no one. "Dr. Busiek, where are you?" She then took a seat.

"Here." he whispered from behind her. She then felt something sharp poke her in the arm as he put his arm around her neck. She struggled for her gun, but he was quick to stab her hand. She yelped in pain and saw the empty syringe that he stabbed her with. He then took the lamp next to her and hit her on the head with in. He then quickly grabbed her gun and radio away from her belt as he pushed her to the ground. He threw the gun and the radio off to the side.

Olivia's eyes grew wide. She started to crawl to the door almost unconscious from the blow to the head, but Busiek quickly went after her.

"Where do you think you're going detective," he said kicking her in the stomach. She yelled in agony and clutched her stomach. She could feel her arm starting to go numb from the incrystalline.

"Do you do this to all you patients," she asked in a mockingly.

"Yes it is Olivia and this encounter isn't going to end like last time's," he said kicking her again in the stomach. She gasped for air this time because the wind was knocked out of her. She could feel her whole body start to tingle in numbness. He then pushed her back to the floor and sat on her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wished that she had Elliot drive her, in fact, she hoped that he would come crashing though the door. She knew it wasn't possible though. How could anyone know?

Busiek then was an inch away from her face. He held down her arms too make sure that he wouldn't be hurt. The incrystalline still need a minute to set in. He then sniffed up air so he could smell her. "Smell that detective? That's the smell of fear. You knight and shining armor isn't here to protect you now. You know that these kinds of jobs aren't meant for women." He then started to kiss her neck. She threw her head forward and head but him. He yelled and held his snarling face in his hand. She got away from his grasp, but not for long. Olivia tired to crawl towards the door but she could barely move.

"Olivia where are you going," he yelled as he crawled after her. He grabbed her ankle and twisted it. She screamed in pain and tears came down her eyes. He then pulled her by the ankle towards him. He then twisted her ankle again. Olivia couldn't open her mouth all the way this time and her scream was muffled. He then picked her up and took her to a room with a bed and threw her on top. She laid there not being able to move.

"Just give me a chance to freshen up Olivia and I'll be back," Busiek said kissing her neck.

Olivia laid on the bed in silence. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about how her worst nightmare was going to happen. Then she thought of Elliot. She never told him how she really felt. Hell, she never really told herself how she really felt about Elliot. Now she wished that she could just be at the bar talking to the boys after a case just ended. Laughing and joking with them was one of the best things in her life. She wished that she could see Elliot one more time.

Then there was a knock at the door and Elliot voice, "Dr. Nathan Busiek, it's Detective Elliot Stable, I need to talk to my partner." Olivia heart skipped a beat. He figured it out she thought. Busiek put his snarling face in front of Olivia's and said, "Looks like we have some company." Olivia's eyes grew wide with fear for Elliot.

* * *

Elliot was still looking at the files for a good half hour before he noticed something. The first three victims all had the same therapist and all of the first three victims started to go to this therapist for a week before their rape and murder. He then quickly looked at the three victims that just arose in the case. They all had the same therapist, but not the same therapist of the first three victims. "That son of a bitch changed his name during his disappearance act." Elliot then ran to Cragen's office and burst in though the door.

"Captain! What's the name of Olivia's therapist?" His fear could be read a mile away.

"Dr. Nathan Busiek. Why," Cragen asked quizzically.

"And she's been seeing him for a week, right?" Elliot's face turned white.

"Yes. Elliot, what's the matter?

"Olivia's in trouble," Elliot said quickly running to Olivia's desk to search for the address that she left for him. He was in a panic because he knocked over her cup of pencil's and her mini calendar that had thoughts for the day. Cragen came running after Elliot.

"What's going on Elliot? Where are you going?"

"To her therapist's," Elliot said running out the precinct with his coat. He jumped into his car and sped off towards the address Olivia gave him.

"Damn it," Elliot yelled at himself as he drove franticly, "she has to be ok!"

A million thoughts ran though his head. What if he was too late? What if he raped her? What if he killed her?

Elliot finally got to the apartment. He knocked on the door loudly and yelled. "Dr. Nathan Busiek, it's Detective Elliot Stable, I need to talk to my partner." He then heard the locks being undone and in the next few seconds Busiek face appeared.

"I need to talk to her now," Elliot said without delay.

"Come in detective. Olivia's in the bathroom. She'll be out in a minute," he said in a calm, monotone voice.

Elliot reluctantly stepped in and then saw the signs of struggle in the apartment. He immediately drew out his gun, but it wasn't long until Busiek lunged at him taking him to the ground and sent the gun flying out of his hand. Elliot then kicked his foot back and he hit Busiek in the stomach. Elliot got up to go for the gun but Busiek gained his composure and grabbed Elliot's ankle and yanked it from underneath him. Then Busiek got the gun. Elliot saw that his only choice was to rush him before he could shoot. He rushed him immediately but he was unable to stop Busiek from shooting. Elliot felt the bullet rip through his left arm. Elliot screamed in pain but still continued to struggle with Busiek. Elliot gripped Busiek's wrist and twisted his hand so that he would let go of the gun and then kneed him in the stomach. Elliot didn't want the gun to be a problem any more so he took the clip out of the gun when he grabbed it. He then threw the gun and the clip in separate directions.

After Busiek gained his composure again, he grabbed Elliot's gunshot wound and kicked him in the stomach. Elliot went to the floor. Busiek then ran into the other room. Elliot soon got up and ran after him. Then he saw Olivia dragged out to the pool outside on the balcony with Busiek holding her limp body just ten feet away from Elliot. "_He must of given her incrystalline" _Elliot thought.Elliot then yelled after her, "Olivia! You put her down you son of a bitch!" Olivia had no reaction but tears rolling down her eyes because she could do nothing else.

"Now, now Detective. Settle down, let's talk. You either go after Olivia or me. It's going to be hard for Olivia to swim if she can't move." Busiek then dropped Olivia into the pool and dashed to the other door to the pent house, probably to go down the fire escape. Elliot wasted no time. He quickly took off his jacket so it wouldn't weigh him down when he jumped in the water and he took off his cell phone and radio. He then jumped in the water. He saw his own blood start to cloud the icy cold water. He then saw Olivia at the bottom of the pool. He grabbed her with his good arm and pulled her to the surface. He gasped for air but Olivia didn't. "Olivia!" he yelled. But her eyes didn't open. He also noticed blood on her head. He knew that the only thing she had control over right now was her eyes and eye lids because of the incrystalline.

Elliot swam to the step of the pool and pulled Olivia out of the pool and onto the cement. "Liv!" She still didn't open her eyes. He felt her neck for a pulse. There was one but it was faint. "Oh God Liv, don't do this to me." He started CPR. After only breathing in once and pressing her chest twice she started to spit up water. Elliot quickly turned her over so she wouldn't choke on the water again. "Liv!" He turned her back over after she was done coughing. "Blink twice Olivia if you can hear me," he said as he brushed her wet hair out of her face. She then blinked twice. "Hold on Olivia. I'm going to go get my phone so I can call for help." He got up expecting no answer. As he left Olivia saw blood pouring down his arm. Elliot grabbed his coat and the radio. "This is Detective Stabler. I'm at East 86th Street in a penthouse. Two officers are injured. I need a bus."

He put down his radio as he knelt down by Olivia. He took his coat and covered her up against the cold. She still had her clothes on but he didn't know for sure if she was violated. "Olivia are you ok? Blink twice for yes," he said. He lifted Olivia and held her up with is good arm because she was starting to shiver. She blinked twice. "Sorry that was a stupid question." She then blinked twice again. He laughed. Even though she'd been through hell she could still be a smart ass. She then started to close her eyes. "Olivia stay awake with me! You were hit over the head. You might have a concussion." She quickly widened her eyes. She then started to move her mouth. She was getting control over her body again. Her mouth opened only a little bit but it was enough to speak.

"Y-your a-rm El," she said in a shaky voice. She was scared and cold.

"Its nothing," he said holding her closer.

"A b-bullet isn't n-nothing."

"It's a small price to pay," he said with his eyes welling up with water. He continued, "You are going to be ok Liv. I promise." His eyes were piercing but were welcoming. He meant what he said. "Ok," she managed to say back, "but y-you bett-er be too." She said moving her eyes to his wound. He was still losing blood and the whiteness in his face told her that. "I will be," he answered with confidence.

Then they heard ambulance sirens ringing. He knew it was only a matter of moments before the paramedics would be there. "Olivia I'm sorry I didn't catch the guy before he could hurt you."

"Don't be s-sorry Elliot. You saved me th-that was enough."

He knew it wasn't enough but he didn't want to protest her now. He had to say now what he felt. "Olivia I-." then the paramedics yelled for where they were.

"We're right here!" Elliot yelled. Olivia looked at him wanting him to finish what he was going to say, but he wouldn't with people around.

Elliot gave Olivia a faint smile as the paramedics approached them. She wished she could smile back. Then she began to feel sleepy again but she fought to stay awake. She then felt Elliot hand her over to a paramedic.

"I want to ride with her," Elliot said as they put her on the stretcher.

The paramedic looked at Elliot's arm. A lot of blood was lost and his face was white.

"You have to. That's the only bus we brought and you have to get to the hospital," the paramedic responded.

Elliot hopped in the ambulance with the paramedics help.

* * *

Don't worry people im not going to do just fluff chaptersfor the rest of the story. There is still a lot more coming up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long.

* * *

"Olivia, everything is going to be ok. I promise you," Elliot said as he sat down in the bus.

"Excuse me Detective but I need to check out your arm," the paramedic said. Elliot flashed him a glare. He was trying to comfort Olivia the last thing he cared about was his arm. Elliot moved forward toward Olivia.

"Please Detective sit back. You've lost a lot of blood," the paramedic said patiently.

Olivia finally spoke up in a strong voice, "Damn it El. Let him look at your arm."

"See she's feeling better," the paramedic who was working on her said, "got quite a concussion though."

"Well I wasn't shot," Olivia said. She still couldn't move but the affects of the incrystalline was still there.

"It's only a flesh wound," Elliot said back.

"It's quite a flesh wound," the patient paramedic said. Then the other one started to panic, "Detective Benson you need to stay awake! Detective! She's drifted off!"

"What!" Elliot moved towards Olivia and put his hand on her shoulder and shook it.

"Olivia wake up. Don't do this now. Come on Liv! Liv!"

She didn't respond. They reached the hospital and opened the bus doors. "What do we have here?" the E.R. doc said. Elliot didn't hear a word they were saying. He was just focused on Olivia, until someone started to hold him back.

"Detective, you cannot go in there," a woman's voice said. Elliot watched as the doctors took Olivia into a room with double doors.

"Olivia! Wake up!" Elliot said as he tried to go forward. The nurse finally got his attention.

"Detective, please come with me. You need to get stitches," she said as she stood in his line of view of Olivia. He was to concerned for Olivia to even care that he was shoot.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked.

"We don't know right now, but you have to come with me to another room and let the doctors do their job."

Elliot couldn't help but still look towards Olivia's room. Then his vision started to blur and double. He felt lightheaded, but he desperately tried to gain composer. The nurse turned Elliot towards the direction she wanted and he started to walk. It wasn't long until his world was spinning and he came crashing down to the floor.

* * *

Elliot woke up the next morning to find himself in a hospital bed with his arm in a sling trying to remember what happened.

"Dad?" a voice of a young woman said.

"Maureen?" Elliot answer looking up. He saw his daughter getting up from a chair. She had a bandage around her arm.

"How are you feeling Dad?" Maureen asked.

"Honestly, confused," he answered back, "what happened to your arm?"

"I had to give you blood," she answered.

All the events came flooding back to him. "Olivia!" he said as he tried to get the I.V. bag off its hook so he could go to her. Maureen walked to her dad and grabbed his hand.

"Dad, you can't," she said trying to make him lie down.

"How is Olivia? What room is she in?"

"She's not here Dad," Maureen said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" he said in a solemn tone. Maureen sat at the edge of his bed still holding her dad's hand. She didn't want to tell him. Cragen said he was going to, but Elliot woke up sooner than they thought. She just looked down at his hand she was holding and was about to explain what happened.

"No she's not," Elliot said before she could say a word. He stared at her.

"She passed away about an hour after you brought her in," she said in a shaky voice.

Elliot's world stood still. He was able to register this thought.

"This isn't happening," he said unable to move or blink.

Then Cragen walked inside his room. Maureen looked up at him but Elliot still sat there with a blank face.

"Elliot?" that's all Cragen could think of to say.

"It's my fault. I should have gone with her. She insisted she'd be fine," Elliot said still in shock.

"Dad, it's not your fault," Maureen said finally making eye contact with him.

"I should have gone with her!" he shouted as he finally looked at Cragen.

"Elliot it's not your fault," Cragen said.

"Did we at least catch the bastard?"

Cragen looked down at the ground and then back at Elliot, "No, we didn't."

* * *

Dun dun dun... cliff hanger. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging for long. 


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot walked into the empty apartment. The landlord said that her stuff needed to go as soon as possible and that he would give back the rent money she had paid. The landlord was pushy because someone wanted to move in and was paying a lot to get in there as soon as possible. Elliot was furious. She just died. He was already taking care of all the funeral arrangements and the things in her will. He didn't get to grieve.

He took the contents of her apartment and put them into his house in the Bronx. Elliot grabbed a beer and started to go through her things. As he looked he found things like her diploma from high school and yearbooks. Then he came across a scrapbook. He was surprised that she had one, seeing as they never had spare time. The first page had some pictures of her and her mother when she was a kid. There wasn't too many. Just some school portraits and few other pictures. Then he saw her high school years. Some pictures of her at her swim meets and pictures of friends and boyfriends.

He then flipped towards the back. It was pictures from the policeman's Christmas ball. Olivia was wearing a champagne color dress that fit her beautifully. He remembers that night now. It was only last Christmas. Kathy had already filed for separation and took the kids with her. It the most depressing Christmas ever, but for some reason that night took his mind off of all his troubles.

He looked the center of the page and it was a picture of Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey, him, and Olivia. At the bottom she captioned it as "My Family." Elliot smiled at that. She had captions under ever picture. Under a picture of Fin it read "My Big Brother." Under Munch it said "My Weird Uncle." Elliot really laughed at that. Under Casey it read "My Gal Pal." Under Cragen it said "The Only Father I've Known." Then in the corner of the page was a picture of Elliot and her. He was holding a glass of champagne towards the camera and Olivia was laughing. On the caption it read "My Best Friend." Elliot smiled as a single tear went down his face. "You were my best friend too Liv," he said closing the book.

* * *

Olivia sat in the front seat of the black SUV watching as her life drifted away. The witness protection program took her away towards Connecticut to live in a house in the country. She was to face her new life as Sandra Adams who was looking forward to working at the local general store. "_How dull_," Olivia thought. She asked earlier if she could tell Elliot that she was ok, but the agent for the witness protection program said that she couldn't. She told him how Alex Cabot did, but he said that the agent, who did, made a huge mistake in doing that. 

Olivia couldn't believe how fast all of this was happening. "_I might as well of died_," thought Olivia, "_I don't have a life, just some made up one. All I can hope for is Elliot is being the stubborn son of a bitch he always is and finds out the truth_." Olivia then frowned at herself "_That was extremely selfish. I want Elliot to be safe_." Her heart felt broken every time she thought of Elliot. She realized now that she loved Elliot. That not seeing him everyday gave her a great sorrow. She didn't realize how much she loved him until she lost him or she lost herself.

They finally reached her new home and gave her the keys and her background story. They would check up on her once in a while, but for now she needs to live and be Sandra Adams. After they left she went to her new bedroom and sat on the bed and began to cry silently.


End file.
